An Angel Named GameOver!
by GameOver25
Summary: It has been seven years since GameOver gave up his life to banish Evil Him GameOver to the void, and GameOver is just now going through J-day in heaven, but when GameOver meets Shadow's old friend Maria, and Evil Him GameOver escapes the void with Eggman putting Earth and Mobius in danger, Can GameOver save them, or will God give GameOver the same fate he gave Evil? Read! AU!
1. Chapter 1: Prolog!

_**An Angel Named GameOver**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Prolog!**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls **

**GameOver belongs to me!**

**Everything else belongs to rightful and respectful owners!**

**Sega and the Owner of The Powerpuff Girls: He's Right!**

**Note: Everything in bold is important including this!**

**This story takes place in an alternate universe to Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls!**

**If you want to know what GameOver looks like as an angel look at the cover image for this story!**

* * *

_**GameOver's Point of View**_

* * *

"Chaos Eternal Banishment!" I shouted as I tried to banish Evil Him GameOver to the void.

"Not this time GameOver!" Evil Him GameOver shouted as **he shoved my sword into my heart.**

"No, I'm too stubborn to **die**!" I yelled, than everything went white.

* * *

_**Seven Years Later….**_

* * *

" GameOver, please step forward." Said a voice, I knew it well, and I was afraid this day would come.

"Show us your wings." The voice commanded, now reviled as the head of the angel consul.

I did what the Head Angel told me, and heard gasps.

"He has the forbidden wing, guards, take him to the underworld!" The angel commanded

"Wait!" I said.

"Give me a chance to prove that I belong here." I begged.

This shocked the Head Angel. "The all-powerful GameOver is begging to prove himself?" He asked out loud.

"Let him speak." The Head Angel, Solaris said.

"I only have **one forbidden wing**, and it has one white spot on it." "That means I am only **half Demonic**!""You can **convert** me if you give me the chance, and besides, you send me down there and you will only get more problems." I explained.

The entire room spoke up.

"He has a point!" One angel shouted.

"But how can we be certain he won't turn on us?" asked another.

"He's GameOver, **the honest one**, he won't turn on us!" another angel yelled.

"So be it, we will give you a chance GameOver, but if you **turn demonic even once**, you're going to the underworld." The Angel consul said.

"Oh, thank you!" I exclaimed.

* * *

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

* * *

_**On Earth….**_

* * *

"I think GameOver is coming back." Said a 23-year-old girl, she was wearing a pink shirt, with a pink dress, and black shoes, her eyes were pink.

"**He's not coming back** Blossom, **Evil Him GameOver killed him seven years ago** remember." Said Blossoms sister, who was wearing a baby blue shirt, with a baby blue dress, and black shoes, she had baby blue eyes.

"Bubbles is right Blossom, **He's gone.**" Said Bubbles sister, she was wearing a lime-green shirt, with black pants, and black shoes, her eyes were lime-green.

"I don't know Buttercup, I just have this feeling, that we are about to get a visit from our late half-brother." Blossom told her sister Buttercup.

"I just get the feeling that GameOver is becoming a **guardian angel**." Said Blossom

End of Chapter!

A Good Chapter! **Please review!**

**God's Angel GameOver: Yes, Please review or I'll give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!**

**Head Angel: GameOver, you're going the right way for going to the underworld!**

**God's Angel Gameover: Sorry, Head Angel!**

**GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Guardian Angel!

_**An Angel Named GameOver:**_

_**Chapter 1: Prolog!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls **

**GameOver belongs to me!**

**Everything else belongs to rightful and respectful owners!**

**Sega and the Owner of The Powerpuff Girls: He's Right!**

**Note: Everything in bold is important including this!**

**This story takes place in an alternate universe to Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls!**

**If you want to know what GameOver looks like as an angel look at the cover image for this story!**

* * *

_**GameOver's Point of View**_

* * *

"Chaos Eternal Banishment!" I shouted as I tried to banish Evil Him GameOver to the void.

"Not this time GameOver!" Evil Him GameOver shouted as **he shoved my sword into my heart.**

"No, I'm too stubborn to **die**!" I yelled, than everything went white.

* * *

_**Seven Years Later….**_

* * *

" GameOver, please step forward." Said a voice, I knew it well, and I was afraid this day would come.

"Show us your wings." The voice commanded, now reviled as the head of the angel consul.

I did what the Head Angel told me, and heard gasps.

"He has the forbidden wing, guards, take him to the underworld!" The angel commanded

"Wait!" I said.

"Give me a chance to prove that I belong here." I begged.

This shocked the Head Angel. "The all-powerful GameOver is begging to prove himself?" He asked out loud.

"Let him speak." The Head Angel, Solaris said.

"I only have **one forbidden wing**, and it has one white spot on it." "That means I am only **half Demonic**!""You can **convert** me if you give me the chance, and besides, you send me down there and you will only get more problems." I explained.

The entire room spoke up.

"He has a point!" One angel shouted.

"But how can we be certain he won't turn on us?" asked another.

"He's GameOver, **the honest one**, he won't turn on us!" another angel yelled.

"So be it, we will give you a chance GameOver, but if you **turn demonic even once**, you're going to the underworld." The Angel consul said.

"Oh, thank you!" I exclaimed.

* * *

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

* * *

_**On Earth….**_

* * *

"I think GameOver is coming back." Said a 23-year-old girl, she was wearing a pink shirt, with a pink dress, and black shoes, her eyes were pink.

"He's not coming back Blossom, **Evil Him GameOver killed him seven years ago** remember." Said Blossoms sister, who was wearing a baby blue shirt, with a baby blue dress, and black shoes, she had baby blue eyes.

"Bubbles is right Blossom, He's gone." Said Bubbles sister, she was wearing a lime-green shirt, with black pants, and black shoes, her eyes were lime-green.

"I don't know Buttercup, **I just have this feeling, that we are about to get a visit from our late half-brother."** Blossom told her sister Buttercup.

"I just get the feeling that GameOver is becoming a **guardian angel**." Said Blossom

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Guardian Angel!**_

* * *

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

* * *

"You're assigned to **Maria Robotnik**!" Solaris said

"**Remember the rules."**

"**Don't tell anyone except Maria, that I am an angel, protect her at all coats, and most important of all, the black rule: don't fall in love with her!"** GameOver said.

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

**I walked through the golden door and walked down the golden stairs, and right there below me, was Maria.**

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I **am your Guardian Angel, in this form I'm known as God's Angel GameOver."** I introduced myself.

End of Chapter!

A Good Chapter! **Please review!**

**God's Angel GameOver: Yes, Please review or I'll give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!**

**Head Angel, Solaris: GameOver, you're going the right way for going to the underworld!**

**God's Angel Gameover: Sorry, Head Angel, Solaris!**

**GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!**


	3. Visiting Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup

_**An Angel Named GameOver:**_

_**Chapter 1: Prolog!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls **

**GameOver belongs to me!**

**Everything else belongs to rightful and respectful owners!**

**Sega and the Owner of The Powerpuff Girls: He's Right!**

**Note: Everything in bold is important including this!**

**This story takes place in an alternate universe to Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls!**

**If you want to know what GameOver looks like as an angel look at the cover image for this story!**

* * *

_**GameOver's Point of View**_

* * *

"Chaos Eternal Banishment!" I shouted as I tried to banish Evil Him GameOver to the void.

"Not this time GameOver!" Evil Him GameOver shouted as **he shoved my sword into my heart.**

"No, I'm too stubborn to **die**!" I yelled, than everything went white.

* * *

_**Seven Years Later….**_

* * *

" GameOver, please step forward." Said a voice, I knew it well, and I was afraid this day would come.

"Show us your wings." The voice commanded, now reviled as the head of the angel consul.

I did what the Head Angel told me, and heard gasps.

"He has the forbidden wing, guards, take him to the underworld!" The angel commanded

"Wait!" I said.

"Give me a chance to prove that I belong here." I begged.

This shocked the Head Angel. "The all-powerful GameOver is begging to prove himself?" He asked out loud.

"Let him speak." The Head Angel, Solaris said.

"I only have **one forbidden wing**, and it has one white spot on it." "That means I am only **half Demonic**!""You can **convert **me if you give me the chance, and besides, you send me down there and you will only get more problems." I explained.

The entire room spoke up.

"He has a point!" One angel shouted.

"But how can we be certain he won't turn on us?" asked another.

"He's GameOver, **the honest one**, he won't turn on us!" another angel yelled.

"So be it, we will give you a chance GameOver, but if you **turn demonic even once**, you're going to the underworld." The Angel consul said.

"Oh, thank you!" I exclaimed.

* * *

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

* * *

_**On Earth….**_

* * *

"I think GameOver is coming back." Said a 23-year-old girl, she was wearing a pink shirt, with a pink dress, and black shoes, her eyes were pink.

"He's not coming back Blossom, **Evil Him GameOver killed him seven years ago** remember." Said Blossoms sister, who was wearing a baby blue shirt, with a baby blue dress, and black shoes, she had baby blue eyes.

"Bubbles is right Blossom, He's gone." Said Bubbles sister, she was wearing a lime-green shirt, with black pants, and black shoes, her eyes were lime-green.

"I don't know Buttercup, **I just have this feeling, that we are about to get a visit from our late half-brother."** Blossom told her sister Buttercup.

"I just get the feeling that GameOver is becoming a **guardian angel**." Said Blossom

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Guardian Angel!**_

* * *

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

* * *

"You're assigned to **Maria Robotnik**!" Solaris said

"**Remember the rules."**

"**Don't tell anyone except Maria, that I am an angel, protect her at all coats, and most important of all, the black rule: don't fall in love with her!"** GameOver said.

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

**I walked through the golden door and walked down the golden stairs, and right there below me, was Maria.**

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I **am your Guardian Angel, in this form I'm known as God's Angel GameOver."** I introduced myself.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Visiting Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup!**_

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

I introduced myself to Maria; I walked into her room, **my wings melted into my skin** as I walked into the room, **being replaced with a tattoo**. The room had gold walls, and was neatly organized. It reminded me of the room I had seven years ago.

"Nice room you got." I said.

"Thanks, I try my best to keep it clean and organized." Maria said.

"I like it, I like it a lot." I said.

"I'm going to visit my sisters so, I'll be gone for a while, Can you handle a few minutes without me?"

"Of course I can." She said as she changed into a light baby blue dress, with light baby blue shoes, and a blue head band, she has light baby blue eyes, and gold skin, she looked like Amy Rose, but in angel form, and from heaven, _No, remember the black rule GameOver, _I through to myself.

* * *

_**At the Utonium household….**_

* * *

I arrived at my sisters' house two minutes later.

"Hello Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, Did you miss me for the seven years I was **"Out of town"**?" I asked.

"Of course, we missed you while you were **"Gone"**." They said.

End of Chapter!

A Good Chapter! **Please review!**

**God's Angel GameOver: Yes, Please review or I'll give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!**

**Head Angel, Solaris: GameOver, you're going the right way for going to the underworld!**

**God's Angel Gameover: Sorry, Head Angel, Solaris!**

**GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Maria in Danger!

_**An Angel Named GameOver:**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Prolog!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls **

**GameOver belongs to me!**

**Everything else belongs to rightful and respectful owners!**

**Sega and the Owner of The Powerpuff Girls: He's Right!**

**Note: Everything in bold is important including this!**

**This story takes place in an alternate universe to Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls!**

**If you want to know what GameOver looks like as an angel look at the cover image for this story!**

* * *

_**GameOver's Point of View**_

* * *

"Chaos Eternal Banishment!" I shouted as I tried to banish Evil Him GameOver to the void.

"Not this time GameOver!" Evil Him GameOver shouted as **he shoved my sword into my heart.**

"No, I'm too stubborn to **die**!" I yelled, than everything went white.

* * *

_**Seven Years Later….**_

* * *

" GameOver, please step forward." Said a voice, I knew it well, and I was afraid this day would come.

"Show us your wings." The voice commanded, now reviled as the head of the angel consul.

I did what the Head Angel told me, and heard gasps.

"He has the forbidden wing, guards, take him to the underworld!" The angel commanded

"Wait!" I said.

"Give me a chance to prove that I belong here." I begged.

This shocked the Head Angel. "The all-powerful GameOver is begging to prove himself?" He asked out loud.

"Let him speak." The Head Angel, Solaris said.

"I only have **one forbidden wing**, and it has one white spot on it." "That means I am only **half Demonic**!""You can **convert **me if you give me the chance, and besides, you send me down there and you will only get more problems." I explained.

The entire room spoke up.

"He has a point!" One angel shouted.

"But how can we be certain he won't turn on us?" asked another.

"He's GameOver, **the honest one**, he won't turn on us!" another angel yelled.

"So be it, we will give you a chance GameOver, but if you **turn demonic even once**, you're going to the underworld." The Angel consul said.

"Oh, thank you!" I exclaimed.

* * *

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

* * *

_**On Earth….**_

* * *

"I think GameOver is coming back." Said a 23-year-old girl, she was wearing a pink shirt, with a pink dress, and black shoes, her eyes were pink.

"He's not coming back Blossom, **Evil Him GameOver killed him seven years ago** remember." Said Blossoms sister, who was wearing a baby blue shirt, with a baby blue dress, and black shoes, she had baby blue eyes.

"Bubbles is right Blossom, He's gone." Said Bubbles sister, she was wearing a lime-green shirt, with black pants, and black shoes, her eyes were lime-green.

"I don't know Buttercup, **I just have this feeling, that we are about to get a visit from our late half-brother."** Blossom told her sister Buttercup.

"I just get the feeling that GameOver is becoming a **guardian angel**." Said Blossom

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Guardian Angel!**_

* * *

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

* * *

"You're assigned to **Maria Robotnik**!" Solaris said

"**Remember the rules."**

"**Don't tell anyone except Maria, that I am an angel, protect her at all coats, and most important of all, the black rule: don't fall in love with her!"** GameOver said.

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

**I walked through the golden door and walked down the golden stairs, and right there below me, was Maria.**

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I **am your Guardian Angel, in this form I'm known as God's Angel GameOver."** I introduced myself.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Visiting Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup!**_

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

I introduced myself to Maria; I walked into her room, **my wings melted into my skin** as I walked into the room, **being replaced with a tattoo**. The room had gold walls, and was neatly organized. It reminded me of the room I had seven years ago.

"Nice room you got." I said.

"Thanks, I try my best to keep it clean and organized." Maria said.

"I like it, I like it a lot." I said.

"I'm going to visit my sisters so, I'll be gone for a while, Can you handle a few minutes without me?"

"Of course I can." She said as she changed into a light baby blue dress, with light baby blue shoes, and a blue head band, she has light baby blue eyes, and gold skin, she looked like Amy Rose, but in angel form, and from heaven, _No, remember the black rule GameOver, _I through to myself.

* * *

_**At the Utonium household….**_

* * *

I arrived at my sisters' house two minutes later.

"Hello Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, Did you miss me for the seven years I was **"Out of town"**?" I asked.

"Of course, we missed you while you were **"Gone"**." They said.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Maria in Danger!**_

* * *

_**At Maria's house….**_

* * *

"Hello Maria." An unknown voice said.

"No,no, Get away!" Maria shouted.

"GameOver Help!" she yelled

I warped into the house.

"I'm here, what's the pro…" I started to ask when; I saw who the stranger was.

"It's you!" I yelled.

"It's you!" The stranger yelled back.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?!" Maria asked.

"This is **Evil Him GameOver, the one who killed me seven years ago**; He was also banished to the void seven years ago." I explained.

"Well, that explains how you know each other, but what does this has to do with me?" Maria asked.

"**It has everything to do with you."** I said.

"**He's the one I'm protecting you from."** I said.

"You're a guardian angel now?" Evil Him GameOver laughed in question.

"**That's right, and I'll kill you to protect this women if I have to!"** I yelled.

"Well, You've failed!" Evil Him GameOver shouted as **he tried to kill Maria Robotnik.**

* * *

End of Chapter!

A Good Chapter! **Please review!**

**God's Angel GameOver: Yes, Please review or I'll give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!**

**Head Angel, Solaris: GameOver, you're going the right way for going to the underworld!**

**God's Angel Gameover: Sorry, Head Angel, Solaris!**

**GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!**


	5. She Can Control All Forms Of Energy?

_**An Angel Named GameOver:**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Prolog!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls **

**GameOver belongs to me!**

**Everything else belongs to rightful and respectful owners!**

**Sega and the Owner of The Powerpuff Girls: He's Right!**

**Note: Everything in bold is important including this!**

**This story takes place in an alternate universe to Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls!**

**If you want to know what GameOver looks like as an angel look at the cover image for this story!**

* * *

_**GameOver's Point of View**_

* * *

"**Chaos Eternal Banishment!"** I shouted as I tried to banish Evil Him GameOver to the void.

"Not this time GameOver!" Evil Him GameOver shouted as **he shoved my sword into my heart.**

"No, I'm too stubborn to **die**!" I yelled, than everything went white.

* * *

_**Seven Years Later….**_

* * *

" GameOver, please step forward." Said a voice, I knew it well, and I was afraid this day would come.

"Show us your wings." The voice commanded, now reviled as the head of the angel consul.

I did what the Head Angel told me, and heard gasps.

"He has the forbidden wing, guards, take him to the underworld!" The angel commanded

"Wait!" I said.

"Give me a chance to prove that I belong here." I begged.

This shocked the Head Angel. "The all-powerful GameOver is begging to prove himself?" He asked out loud.

"Let him speak." The Head Angel, Solaris said.

"I only have **one forbidden wing**, and it has one white spot on it." "That means I am only **half Demonic**!""You can **convert **me if you give me the chance, and besides, you send me down there and you will only get more problems." I explained.

The entire room spoke up.

"He has a point!" One angel shouted.

"But how can we be certain he won't turn on us?" asked another.

"He's GameOver, **the honest one**, he won't turn on us!" another angel yelled.

"So be it, we will give you a chance GameOver, but if you **turn demonic even once**, you're going to the underworld." The Angel consul said.

"Oh, thank you!" I exclaimed.

* * *

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

* * *

_**On Earth….**_

* * *

"I think GameOver is coming back." Said a 23-year-old girl, she was wearing a pink shirt, with a pink dress, and black shoes, her eyes were pink.

"He's not coming back Blossom, **Evil Him GameOver killed him seven years ago** remember." Said **Blossoms sister**, who was wearing a baby blue shirt, with a baby blue dress, and black shoes, she had baby blue eyes.

"Bubbles is right Blossom, He's gone." Said **Bubbles sister**, she was wearing a lime-green shirt, with black pants, and black shoes, her eyes were lime-green.

"I don't know Buttercup, **I just have this feeling, that we are about to get a visit from our late half-brother."** Blossom told** her sister Buttercup**.

"I just get the feeling that GameOver is becoming a **guardian angel**." Said Blossom

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Guardian Angel!**_

* * *

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

* * *

"You're assigned to **Maria Robotnik**!" Solaris said

"**Remember the rules."**

"**Don't tell anyone except Maria, that I am an angel, protect her at all coats, and most important of all, the black rule: don't fall in love with her!"** GameOver said.

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

**I walked through the golden door and walked down the golden stairs, and right there below me, was Maria.**

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I **am your Guardian Angel, in this form I'm known as God's Angel GameOver."** I introduced myself.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Visiting Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup!**_

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

I introduced myself to Maria; I walked into her room, **my wings melted into my skin** as I walked into the room, **being replaced with a tattoo**. The room had gold walls, and was neatly organized. It reminded me of the room I had seven years ago.

"Nice room you got." I said.

"Thanks, I try my best to keep it clean and organized." Maria said.

"I like it, I like it a lot." I said.

"I'm going to visit my sisters so, I'll be gone for a while, Can you handle a few minutes without me?"

"Of course I can." She said as she changed into a light baby blue dress, with light baby blue shoes, and a blue head band, she has light baby blue eyes, and gold skin, she looked like Amy Rose, but in angel form, and from heaven, _No, remember the black rule GameOver, _I through to myself.

* * *

_**At the Utonium household….**_

* * *

I arrived at my sisters' house two minutes later.

"Hello Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, Did you miss me for the seven years I was **"Out of town"**?" I asked.

"Of course, we missed you while you were **"Gone"**." They said.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Maria in Danger!**_

* * *

_**At Maria's house….**_

* * *

"Hello Maria." An unknown voice said.

"No,no, Get away!" Maria shouted.

"GameOver Help!" she yelled

I warped into the house.

"I'm here, what's the pro…" I started to ask when; I saw who the stranger was.

"It's you!" I yelled.

"It's you!" The stranger yelled back.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?!" Maria asked.

"This is **Evil Him GameOver, the one who killed me seven years ago**; He was also banished to the void seven years ago." I explained.

"Well, that explains how you know each other, but what does this has to do with me?" Maria asked.

"**It has everything to do with you."** I said.

"**He's the one I'm protecting you from."** I said.

"You're a guardian angel now?" Evil Him GameOver laughed in question.

"**That's right, and I'll kill you to protect this women if I have to!"** I yelled.

"Well, You've failed!" Evil Him GameOver shouted as **he tried to kill Maria Robotnik.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: She Can Control All Forms Of Energy?**_

* * *

As Evil Him GameOver thrusts his sword towards Maria, I notice that **she's just smiling.**

"What are you smiling for, Run!" I shouted.

Than to my surprise, **the sword just stopped mid-swing.**

"What just happened?" I asked.

"**Simple, just as you can control all forms of electricity, I can control all forms of energy."** Maria said, just smiling.

**_She can control all forms of energy?_** I asked myself, deep in through.

* * *

End of Chapter!

A Good Chapter! **Please review!**

**God's Angel GameOver: Yes, Please review or I'll give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!**

**Head Angel, Solaris: GameOver, you're going the right way for going to the underworld!**

**God's Angel Gameover: Sorry, Head Angel, Solaris!**

**GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!**


	6. An Angel Falls In Love! God Saves Him!

_**An Angel Named GameOver:**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Prolog!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls **

**GameOver belongs to me!**

**Everything else belongs to rightful and respectful owners!**

**Sega and the Owner of The Powerpuff Girls: He's Right!**

**Note: Everything in bold is important including this!**

**This story takes place in an alternate universe to Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls!**

**If you want to know what GameOver looks like as an angel look at the cover image for this story!**

**Werewolf lover99 (Guest): Revoke means to officially say that something is no longer legal.**

* * *

_**GameOver's Point of View**_

* * *

"**Chaos Eternal Banishment!"** I shouted as I tried to banish Evil Him GameOver to the void.

"Not this time GameOver!" Evil Him GameOver shouted as **he shoved my sword into my heart.**

"No, I'm too stubborn to **die**!" I yelled, than everything went white.

* * *

_**Seven Years Later….**_

* * *

" GameOver, please step forward." Said a voice, I knew it well, and I was afraid this day would come.

"Show us your wings." The voice commanded, now reviled as the head of the angel consul.

I did what the Head Angel told me, and heard gasps.

"He has the forbidden wing, guards, take him to the underworld!" The angel commanded

"Wait!" I said.

"Give me a chance to prove that I belong here." I begged.

This shocked the Head Angel. "The all-powerful GameOver is begging to prove himself?" He asked out loud.

"Let him speak." The Head Angel, Solaris said.

"I only have **one forbidden wing**, and it has one white spot on it." "That means I am only **half Demonic**!""You can **convert **me if you give me the chance, and besides, you send me down there and you will only get more problems." I explained.

The entire room spoke up.

"He has a point!" One angel shouted.

"But how can we be certain he won't turn on us?" asked another.

"He's GameOver, **the honest one**, he won't turn on us!" another angel yelled.

"So be it, we will give you a chance GameOver, but if you **turn demonic even once**, you're going to the underworld." The Angel consul said.

"Oh, thank you!" I exclaimed.

* * *

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

* * *

_**On Earth….**_

* * *

"I think GameOver is coming back." Said a 23-year-old girl, she was wearing a pink shirt, with a pink dress, and black shoes, her eyes were pink.

"He's not coming back Blossom, **Evil Him GameOver killed him seven years ago** remember." Said Blossoms sister, who was wearing a baby blue shirt, with a baby blue dress, and black shoes, she had baby blue eyes.

"Bubbles is right Blossom, He's gone." Said Bubbles sister, she was wearing a lime-green shirt, with black pants, and black shoes, her eyes were lime-green.

"I don't know Buttercup, **I just have this feeling, that we are about to get a visit from our late half-brother."** Blossom told her sister Buttercup.

"I just get the feeling that GameOver is becoming a **guardian angel**." Said Blossom

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Guardian Angel!**_

* * *

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

* * *

"You're assigned to **Maria Robotnik**!" Solaris said

"**Remember the rules."**

"**Don't tell anyone except Maria, that I am an angel, protect her at all coats, and most important of all, the black rule: don't fall in love with her!"** GameOver said.

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

**I walked through the golden door and walked down the golden stairs, and right there below me, was Maria.**

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I **am your Guardian Angel, in this form I'm known as God's Angel GameOver."** I introduced myself.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Visiting Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup!**_

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

I introduced myself to Maria; I walked into her room, **my wings melted into my skin** as I walked into the room, **being replaced with a tattoo**. The room had gold walls, and was neatly organized. It reminded me of the room I had seven years ago.

"Nice room you got." I said.

"Thanks, I try my best to keep it clean and organized." Maria said.

"I like it, I like it a lot." I said.

"I'm going to visit my sisters so, I'll be gone for a while, Can you handle a few minutes without me?"

"Of course I can." She said as she changed into a light baby blue dress, with light baby blue shoes, and a blue head band, she has light baby blue eyes, and gold skin, she looked like Amy Rose, but in angel form, and from heaven, _No, remember the black rule GameOver, _I through to myself.

* * *

_**At the Utonium household….**_

* * *

I arrived at my sisters' house two minutes later.

"Hello Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, Did you miss me for the seven years I was **"Out of town"**?" I asked.

"Of course, we missed you while you were **"Gone"**." They said.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Maria in Danger!**_

* * *

_**At Maria's house….**_

* * *

"Hello Maria." An unknown voice said.

"No,no, Get away!" Maria shouted.

"GameOver Help!" she yelled

I warped into the house.

"I'm here, what's the pro…" I started to ask when; I saw who the stranger was.

"It's you!" I yelled.

"It's you!" The stranger yelled back.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?!" Maria asked.

"This is **Evil Him GameOver, the one who killed me seven years ago**; He was also banished to the void seven years ago." I explained.

"Well, that explains how you know each other, but what does this has to do with me?" Maria asked.

"**It has everything to do with you."** I said.

"**He's the one I'm protecting you from."** I said.

"You're a guardian angel now?" Evil Him GameOver laughed in question.

"**That's right, and I'll kill you to protect this women if I have to!"** I yelled.

"Well, You've failed!" Evil Him GameOver shouted as **he tried to kill Maria Robotnik.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: She Can Control All Forms Of Energy?**_

As Evil Him GameOver thrusts his sword towards Maria, I notice that **she's just smiling.**

"What are you smiling for, Run!" I shouted.

Than to my surprise, **the sword just stopped mid-swing.**

"What just happened?" I asked.

"**Simple, just as you can control all forms of electricity, I can control all forms of energy."** Maria said, just smiling.

_She can control all forms of energy?_ I asked myself, deep in through.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: An Angel Falls In Love! God Saves God's Angel GameOver!**_

* * *

I found myself getting closer and closer to breaking the black rule every day, and I had the feeling Solaris made me the Guardian Angel of Maria for a reason. _When I get back to heaven, I'm going to get rid of the black rule! _I thought.

Maria walked through the door with some friends.

"GameOver, I want you to meet some of my friends." She said.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Berserk, Brat, and Brute." I said.

"How did you?" She asked.

"I met them before I died." I answered.

"You're a Guardian Angel now?" They all asked in shock.

"Get out." I said.

"Please, give them a chance." Maria pleaded.

"I'm already in trouble with Solaris, please just go." I replied. They respected my wish and left.

* * *

_**Eight Hours Later….**_

* * *

I knew I was getting my halo in a half-hour, but I just couldn't help but feel attracted to Maria, I had to tell her, but I wanted to stay on the good side of Solaris. I decided to take a look at Maria in her angel form and read her soul to try to find out why it's so hard for me to avoid falling in love with her when I've had a lot of experience at shutting out my emotions. I found out that our souls and angel forms were, in the simplest details, perfect counterparts. _She's my soul mate!_ I thought. "That's why Solaris made me her Guardian Angel." I said to myself. "He thought if he put me with my soul mate, I would fall in love and break the black rule." I explained to myself.

* * *

_**One Half Hour Later….**_

* * *

I decided to tell Maria my feelings for her just before I get my halo to surprise Solaris. The angels were just about to bring me back to get my halo when I told them I wanted to have one last talk with Maria on the way back, they let me. "Maria, I've got a confession to make." I said. We were almost to heaven when she replied with "Go on." "Maria, I love you." I stated simply. Everyone gasped. No angel had ever broken the black rule one second BEFORE they got their halo. "You have some guts kid, what do you have to say for yourself?" one of the angels asked.

"She is my soul mate." I replied. Again I heard gasps.

* * *

_**In The Court Room….**_

* * *

"GameOver, you have not only broken the black rule, but you have broken it the second before you were going to get your halo, what do you have to say?" Solaris asked. I simply smiled.

"**Solaris, you set me up with my soul mate so I'd break the black rule, and that is unfair because falling in love with your soul mate is impossible to avoid." I said. "To defend myself against any punishment that would result from this, I call God himself to defend me in this court of angel law." I said. "According to angel court law 9-9-3-B, God can inter-fear with ANY court case ONCE." I said**

"Even so, God rarely defends any angel, even God's Angels, so I doubt that God will defend you." Solaris said.

'**Well, God is my divine-self."** I replied.

"What does the council have to say?" An unknown angel asked.

"**GameOver, We banish you to the voi…." But before the council could finish, it got interrupted be God himself.**

"Wait!" His voice echoed. I smiled so big anyone could have seen it.

"**You will revive GameOver, revoke the black rule, and allow GameOver to train with me, and to enter heaven the next time he dies!"** **God** ordered. "I hate to say this, but you can't do that." Solaris said.

"**Well actually, according to angel court law 999-999-999-999-C, He can."** I said with a smile on my face that was bigger than **God** himself.

I heard Solaris gulp. "**GameOver, you're free to go."** Solaris said.

* * *

_**One Year Later….**_

* * *

I had just finished my training with every God in the entire allverse, and was about to revive. "Good bye, and thanks for all the help." I thanked God in person. "You're welcome, now go and save the day." God replied. And that's just what I did.

* * *

End of Chapter!

A Good Chapter! **Please review!**

**God's Angel GameOver: Yes, Please review or I'll give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!**

**Head Angel, Solaris: GameOver, you're going the right way for going to the underworld!**

**God's Angel GameOver: Sorry, Head Angel, Solaris!**

**GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!**


End file.
